Imtehaan
by love and trust
Summary: On the track of Shreya's engagement...Hope you all will like it... Its for dareya fans
1. Chapter 1

**Acp:** ap log samjhnay ki koshish krain

**Dr:** wo dono aik dosray k liye bnay hain

**Sf:** ye hap log kaisi baatain kr rhay hain

**Sm:** Shreya ki mangni ho chuki ha

**Acp:** hum jantay hain

**Dr:** lakin wo aur Sidhart aik dosray k sath utna chay tareekay se zinadagi nhi guzar skain gay jitney achay tareekay se Daya aur Shreya

**Sf:** Sidhart bht acha larka ha

**Acp:** hoga lakin Daya aur Shreya main jitni understanding ha utni usmay aur Shreya main kabhi nhi ho skti

**Sm:** aisa nhi ha

**Acp:** ap log bhi yeh sab daikh sktay hain lakin daikhna hi nhi chahtay

**Sf:** lakin ap yeh itnay yakeen se kaisay keh sktay hain

**Acp:** main proof kr skta hon

**Sm:** aur wo kaisay?

**Acp:** Daya ki aik purani class fellow thi Purbi dono aik dosray ko pasand krtay thay

**Sf:** to?

**Acp:** uski madad se main sabit kr don ga k Shreya Daya pa kitna trust krti ha

**Sm:** aur wo kaisay?

Acp tells them his plan

**Acp:** lakin is k baray main hum charo k elawah kisi ko pta nhi chalna chahiye

**Sf:** theek ha

_**Next day:**_

_**In a mall:**_

Daya, Shreya, Freddy and Punkhaj are there for some investigation and in between that Daya collides with a girl

**Daya:** sorry

**Girl:** Daya tum

With this everybody looks at her

**Freddy:** Purbi

**Daya:** sorry ma na daikha nhi tha

**Purbi:** it's ok

After sometime as they have been investigating since morning now they are little tires

**Punkhaj:** sir bhook lgi ha thori dair kuch kha lain please

Freddy looked at Daya and sensed that his mood is off since met Purbi so decided to tell Punkhaj to be quite but before he could speak

**Daya:** theak ha food court chal k lunch kr laitay hain phir baki investigation kr lain ga

Thay arrive at the food court and sat down on a corner table and placed an order.

Jub wo order ka wait kr rhay thay

**Daya:** tum log baitho ma Acp sir ko phone kr k ata hon

Daya k janay k 2 minute baad Purbi food court ma enter hoti ha

**Punkhaj:** Freddy sir wo larki kon ha?

**Freddy:** konsi larki?

**Punkhaj:** wohi jis se Daya sir takrae thay

**Freddy:** koi nhi

Now Shreya who was silently observing Daya after that collision with Purbi asked

**Shreya:** sir koi to ha. Jab se wo sir se takrae ha sir kuch pareshan lag rhay hain

**Freddy:** are nhi Shreya

But Daya cut him

**Daya:** wo meri class fellow thi. Hum dost thay

**Shreya:** sir thay? Ab nhi hain?

**Daya:** hum aik dosray ko pasand krtay thay

Before anyone could say anything else there order came

**Daya:** chalo jaldi lunch kr lo phir jaldi kam kr k wapis bhi jana ha

_**After lunch**_

**Daya:** tum log ruko ma bill pay kr k ata hon

Daya went to pay bill but again collided with Purbi

**Daya:** sorry

**Purbi:** Daya kia baat ha bar bar takra rhay ho

**Daya:** sorry

But Purbi hold his wrist

Daya tries to free his wrist and so holds her hand to bring his hand from her grip but she starts shouting creating a scene

Yahan sab Daya ka wait kr rhay thay aur q k usay gae dair ho gae thi to sab usay daikhnay atay hain

Aur hairaan reh jatay hain

Purbi zor zor se chila rhi hoti ha aur ro rhi hoti ha

**Shreya:** kia hua?

**Purbi:** isnay meray sath badtameezi ki ha

Pointing towards Daya

**Daya:** yeh tum/

Shreya cut him

**Shreya:** tumhari himat kaisay hui Daya sir pa aisa ilzam lganay ki

**Purbi:** ma na koi ilzam nhi lgaya. Isnay meray hath pakra sab k samnay

**Daya:** haan lakin/

Purbi cuts him

**Purbi:** daikho khud maan rha ha

**Shreya:** Punkhaj yahan ka CCTV footage la k ao

**Purbi: **tumhain meri baat pa yakeen nhi ha

**Shreya:** Daya sir k samnay to mjhay apni baat ka bhi yakeen na ho to tumhara yakeen krna to bht door ki baat ha

**Purbi:** yeh ha hi aisa mjh se pyar krta par hamara rishta toot gya aur aj jab mjhay dobara daikha to faida uthana chahta ha jo tab/

_**Trrrrraaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

A hard slap and she fell on floor with blood oozing from her lips

**Shreya:** agr Daya sir k khilaaf aik aur lafz bhi kaha to mjh se bura koi nhi hoga

Freddy and Punkhaj comes after watshing CCTV footage

**Freddy:** tumhari bhalae isi main ha k yahan se chali jao warna

And Purbi leaves from there

**Daya:** chalo humain bhi chalna chahiye

And all leave for bureau

But they didn't notice that four people were hiding there and watching everything

_**And after all left**_

**Acp:** daikha Shreya ko Daya pa kitna yakeen ha

**Dr:** haan usay Daya pa yakeen krnay k liye kisi sabot ki zroorat bhi nhi ha

**Acp:** ab to smjhiye k in dono ka rishta ziada mazboot ha q k is ma pyar k sath aitbaar aur izat bhi ha

**Sm:** haan maan liya k Shreya ko Daya pa yakeen ha lakin is se sabit nhi hota k Shreya aur Sidhart ka rishta kamzoor ha

**Sf:** aur yeh to Shreya ka yakeen ha Daya pa. Daya ko Shreya pa yakeen ha k nhi? ya wo Shreya ki izat krta ha ya nhi yeh to nhi dikha na is ma

**Acp:** aj nhi to ka lap logon ko bhi yakeen ho jae ga k jitna yakeen aur aitbaar Daya aur Shreya ma ha utna Sidhart aur Shreya ma nhi ha

**Dr:** waqt sab se barh k imtehaan lainay wala ha

**Sf:** to waqt pa chor daitay hain

**Sm:** waqt hi faisla kray ga k kon is yakeen, izat aur aitbaar ka imtehaan ma sar khuru hota ha

.

.

_Ok kaisa alga zroor btaye ga._

_Should continue or not. I know baki update nhi ki aur aik new story actually baki bhi jaldi kron gi but need some time to be positive. Aur dareya writers and fans please thora sath dain aisay to hosla kam ho jae ga mera bhi_

_I know sab busy hain in one thing or another but please try._

_I hope not to disappoint you all too much in this chapter._

_Ok please btaye ga zroor kais alga. Jab tak ap btaen gay nhi main improve nhi kr paon gi._

_All types of reviews are welcomed here. _

_And as always har review k end main aik smilling face chahay review negative hi q na ho_

_._

_._

_Thank you _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for your reviews and support everyone.**_

_**SIA=Sidhart's Aunt**_

_**SIM=Sidhart's Mother**_

**Sf:** to waqt pa chor daitay hain

**Sm:** waqt hi faisla kray ga k kon is yakeen, izat aur aitbaar ka imtehaan ma sar khuru hota ha

**Acp:** lakin yad rakhiye ga waqt bht hi zalim ustaad ha

**Dr:** kahin aisa na ho k waqt k imtehaan k baad hum hamaray bachon ki khushi k liye taras jaen

And they left after bidding them bye.

_**After nearly a week:**_

Sidhart with his mother and aunt was sitting in Shreya's house when a parcel arrived and her father opened it and the envelope fall from his hands.

Aur us k ander majood pictures zameen pa gir gaen aur sabhi ki nazar un pa pari. Tabhi Shreya coffee la k aye aur wo bhy pictures ko daikh k hairan reh gae.

In the pictures Shreya was stealing a beautiful diamod necklace and murdering a person.

Everyone's eyes were poped out.

**SIA:** yeh kia?

**SIM:** yeh sab kia ha?

**SIA:** daikh lia main to pehlay hi keh rhi thi k yeh log hamaray like nhi hain lakin tum logon na meri aik nhi suni. Ab daikh lia

**SIM:** ap logon na to kaha tha k Shreya aik CID officer ha lakin yeh to chor ha aur khooni bhi

**Shreya:** nhi yeh jhoot ha. Main na kuch bhi nhi kia. Sidhart tum to kuch bolo

**Sid:** mjhay tum se yeh umeed nhi thi Shreya

**Sf:** tum yeh kia keh rhay ho beta?

**Sid:** ap logon na dad k paisay wapis krnay k liye yeh rasta choose kia

**Sm:** aisa nhi ha. Zroor kuch garbar ha

**Sid:** kuch garbar nhi ha sab sath dikh rha ha. Ap logon na hamari izat ka bhi khayal nhi rakha

Just then door opens and Daya with Purvi, Nikhil and Freddy enters.

**Daya:** Purvi Shreya ka karma check kro. Freddy Nikhil ghar ki talaashi lo

**SIA:** ab bhi kehna ha k kuch nhi kia? Ab to CID bhi a gae ha

**Sid:** agar ap logon k pass paisay nhi thay to mjhay kehtay lakin yeh sab. You disappointed me Shreya

**Daya:** ye ap log kia bol rhay hain?

**Sid:** yeh daikhiye

And he shows them the photos

**Shreya:** sir yeh sab mjhay nhi pata kaisay

**Daya:** yeh sab main daikh chukka hon

And everyone was stunned to hear this

**SIA:** to tum isay giraftar krnay aye ho na?

**Daya:** nhi

**Sid:** q? jab k sabot tumharay samnay ha?

**Daya:** tumhain sach ma lgta ha k Shreya aisa kuch kr skti ha? Mjhay to nhi lgta

Shreya and her parents look at Daya with surprise

**SIA with anger:** agar itna yakeen ha is pa to ghar ki talaashi q la rhay ho aur yahan q aye ho?

**Daya:** asal mujrim ka pta lganay

**Sid:** yeh pictures saaf saaf bta rhi hain k mujrim kon ha

**SIM:** tumhain jo lgta ha aur jot um krna chahtay ho kro hum jar hay hain

And they leave from there.

After they leave Daya turned towards Shreya

**Shreya:** sir ma sach keh rhi hon ma na kuch nhi kia

**Daya:** Shreya tumhain mjhay yeh kehnay ki zrorat nhi ha. Agar tum khud bhi kaho k yeh tum nay kia ha main tab bhi nhi maan skta k tum aisa kuch kr skti ho

Shreya's parents were stunned to hear this

**Purvi:** sir necklace mil gya

**Nikhil:** aur chakku bhi jis se khoon hua ha

**Daya:** dono cheezain forensic lab la jao. Ma thori dair ma ata hon

All leave except Daya

**Daya:** Shreya tum bta skti ho yeh knsi jagah ha?

**Sf:** us se kia hoga?

**Daya:** uncle hamain abhi tak dead body nhi mili ha aur wahin se kuch pta chal skta ha

**Shreya:** nhi sir

**Daya:** hmm theak ha

And Daya leaves from there.

Case is solved by the evening and real culprit is behind the bars and Shreya is proved innocent

_**Next day**_

_**In Shreya's house:**_

Sidhart along with his mother comes.

**Sid:** I am sorry uncle aunty mjhay maaf kr dain

**SIM:** hum sharminda hain kia krain jo samnay dikha us pa yakeen kr lia

**Sf:** koi baat nhi ho jata ha kbhi kbhi

**Sid:** Shreya please mjhay maaf kr do. Sirf aik moka aur da do. Main dobara aisi ghalti nhi kron ga hamesha tum pa yakeen kron ga chahay kuch bhi ho jae

**Sf:** are beta koi baat nhi hamari beti ka dil bht bara ha wo tumhain dosra moka zror da gi

**Shreya:** theek ha

**Sid:** tumhain ayenda kbhi mjh se koi shikayat nhi hogi

After sometime they leave and Acp and Dr comes

**Dr:** ab to daikh lia ap logon na

**Acp:** jo abhi sath nhi da rha baad ma kaisay dag a

**Sf:** ghalti to kisi se bhy ko skti ha aur phir usnay kaha ha na k gaya se aisa nhi hoga

Now for the first time Shreya's mother speaks

**Sm:** pta nhi

**Sf:** kia matlab?

**Sm:** aj mushkil ma in logon na hamara sath chor dia agay bhi chor dia to

**Acp:** ap pareshan q hoti hain agar unho na chor bhi dia to bhi hum sab nhi chorain gay kabhi bhi Shreya ka sath

**Sf:** ab aisa nhi hoga mjhay Sidhart ki baat pa pora bharoosa ha

**Sm:** pta nhi q par ab mjhay in logon pa bharosa nhi rha

.

.

_Ok kaisa alga zroor btaye ga._

_Thank you for reviewing and for being a support to me._

_And please kisi ko bhi kisi bhi wjah se sorry kehnay ki zrorat nhi ha q k mjhay ap logon ki baat ka bilkul bura nhi lga_

_Aur dareya writers and fans please thora sath dain aisay to hosla kam ho jae ga mera bhi_

_I know sab busy hain in one thing or another but please try._

_I hope not to disappoint you all too much in this chapter._

_Ok please btaye ga zroor kais alga. Jab tak ap btaen gay nhi main improve nhi kr paon gi._

_All types of reviews are welcomed here. _

_And as always har review k end main aik smilling face chahay review negative hi q na ho_

_Aur please can someone tell main jo smilllimg face bnati hon wo show q nhi hota?_

_Next chapter will be the last one._

_._

_._

_Thank you _


	3. Chapter 3

Kuch din guza jatay hain aur Sidhart Shreya ka bht khayal rakhta ha lakin phir aik din aik tofaan a jata ha Shreya ki life ma

Shreya k parents along with Shreya are enjoying family time when suddenly pori CID wahan ati ha

**Shreya:** sir ap log yahan achanak?

**Acp:** haan wo Sidhart na phone kia kaha k foran tumharay ghar pohanchain kuch zroori kam ha

**Shreya:** zroori kam aur wo bhi yahan

**Sm:** lakin usnay humain to kuch nhi btaya

**Sid:** q k btana ma na nhi Shreya na ha

**Shreya:** matlab?

**Sid:** yeh kia ha?

And he throws some pictures at her face

Pictures zameen pa gir jati hain aur sab daikhtay hain k wo Shreya aur Daya ki pics hain in which they are intimate with each other

**Sf:** yeh sab kia ha?

**Sid:** yeh to mjhay pochna chahiye. Kia ha yeh sab?

**Shreya:** yeh sab jhoot ha

**Sid:** tum to yahi kaho gi

**Shreya:** tumhain mjh pa yakeen nhi ha? Tum na to kaha tha k kbhi mera sath nhi choro gay

**Sid:** dimag kharab tha mera. Tumhari khoobsurti k agay andha ho gya tha. Mjhay kia pta tha k tum to pehlay hi khud ko

But he wasn't able to complete his sentence as a tight slap from Shreya's father stopped him from saying further

**Sf:** tum aisa soch bhi kaisay sktay ho?

**Sid:** ma sirf keh rha hon tum dono to yeh kr chukay ho

In the mean time Acp signaled something to Abhijeet and he along with Sachin and Purvi left from there.

**Acp:** Sid tumhain ghalat fehmi ho rhi ha pechli baar ki tarha

**Sid:** mjhay koi ghalat fehmi nhi ho rhi

**Daya:** tumhain Shreya pa bharoosa nhi ha to us se rishta q jora?

**Sid:** mjhay kia pta tha k main aik characterless larki ko pasand kr baitha hon

**Daya:** aisa kuch nhi ha. Shreya bilkul

But he was stopped by Shreya

**Shreya:** nhi sir yeh jo samjhta ha smjhnay dain. Is k samnay ma q apnay apko sabit kron hamesha?

**Sid:** q k tum Daya se pyar krti ho

**Daya:** Sid tum ghalat smjh rhay ho

**Sid:** theak ha main man laita hon k yeh pics jhooti hain lakin yeh to sach ha na k tum dono aik dosray se pyar krtay ho

By then Abhijeet came with proof that everything was a trap.

**Sid:** lakin kbhi to aisa ho hi skta ha

**Sm:** to kia sari zindagi aisay hi shak kro gay hamari beti pa? nhi hum yeh rishta nhi honay dain gay

**Sid:** ap log yeh rishta nhi toor sktay

**Abhijeet:** q nhi toor sktay? Yeh parents hain Shreya k us k mutalik koi bhi faisla krnay ka haq rakhtay hain

**Sid:** bilkul rakhtay hain lakin agar inhon na aisa kia to yeh barbaad ho jaen gay aur sarak pa ajen gay

**Sf:** tum kia chahtay ho?

**Sid:** yahi k Shreya yeh kaam chor day

**Shreya:** yeh tum kia keh rhay ho?

**Sid:** sahi keh rha rhon. Jab tak tum aur Daya aik sath kaam kro gay mjhay shak hi rhay ga tumhain yeh kaam chorna hoga

**Daya:** nhi Shreya yeh kaam nhi choray gi. Tumhain iska meray sath kaam krna pasand nhi ha na. theak ha ma apna transfer krwa long a

**Shreya:** nhi sir. Ap q?

**Abhijeet:** Daya tum

But Daya cut him

**Daya:** nhi yahi sahi ha. Jab tak hum sath kaam krain gay Sidhart ka shak khatam nhi hoga.

**Acp:** Daya kia tumhain lgta ha aisa krnay se sab theak ho jae ga

**Daya:** sir meri wjah se Shreya ki life ma koi problem aye ya usay apni job chorni paray yeh ma kbhi bardasht nhi kr paon ga is liye yahi theak rhay ga

**Daya:** Abhi yar please tum to smjjho

**Abhijeet:** theak ha jaisay teri marzi

**Daya:** ab to theak ha na Sidhart?

**Sid:** jab tak tum chalay nhi jatay kuch bhi theak nhi ha

Saying this he left and CID team also leaves.

Shreya goes to her room and cries bitterly.

**Shreya:** _**kia zindagi ha jis se pyar krti hon usay pa nhi sakti aj meri wjah se wo yahan se jar hay hain. Sacha pyar kho gya aur aik aisay insaan se shadi krnay jar hi hon jisse mjh pa bharoosa hi nhi ha**_

**Acp:** ma na kaha tha ap logon ko k time bht zalim hota ha. Aj ap logon nab hi daikh hi lia na k Sidhart kbhi Shreya ka sath nhi dag a aur Daya na rishta na hotay huye bhi nibhaya. Par afsoos ap logon na daikhnay ma dair kr di

**Sm:** haan ap sahi thay. Hum hi daikh nhi paye pehlay

**Sf:** bas ap to yahi dua ha k hamari ghalti ki sazah hamari beti ko na milay

**Acp:** ap logon ki ghalti ki wjah se ma na apna beta to kho hi dia ha umeed krta ho nap log apni beti ko na khoyen.

Saying this he also leaves.

_**This was the last chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed.**_

_**Btaye ga zroor kais alga? Waiting for you reviews. And like always har review k end ma aik smiling face whether the review is positive or negative.**_

_**Reviews kam ho gae hain yani ma expectations pa pora utarnay ma kamyaab nhi ho ski. Really sorry for that.**_

_**Ap logon se guzarish ha meri ghaltion ki nishan dahi krain ta k main unhain theak kr skon.**_

_**Ok waiting for your precious reviews.**_

_**Take care**_

_**Thank you and keep smiling**____** : ) : )**___


End file.
